Chapter III: Heads of the Hewdraw
Air battle time! Take out some enemies if you can reach them, and then, after a while, Palutena will inform you that the Underworld Army's (that's attacking Skyworld) commander is Hewdraw. A three-headed flying object...animal...thing. As usual, take out some enemies. After a while, you'll see Hewdraw, in less pixelated form. The three heads will bicker, completely oblivious that you're there. Finally, they stop, and attack. BOSS BATTLE: 3 THREE-HEADED HEWDRAW If you're worrying that there will be no land battle, don't worry. Just fight and blow off their heads off. My advice would be to focus on one head at a time and beat him. Defeated! Time for your daily land attack! Kill more enemies while flying and you'll find out that Hewdraw is attacking the town. Charge in the town. Land battle time! Get the snacks in front of you to heal up. Follow green arrows to guide you. If you find snacks along the way, pick them up. Get past the Souflee that emits an ominous humming. There are jump pads ahead. If you walk on one, you bounce up to a specific location. Jump across the rooftops. On the second platform, there's an item. Pick it up. It's a Grenade. After you pick it up, the next attack you throw it, exploding, and pretty much destroys everything in its reach.(just monsters) When you proceed forward, you'll find a key. It'll be useful later, so pick it up. Keep following the green arrows through the town. You'll come across a door with a padlock on it. If you got the key earlier, you'll be able to obtain the gift that Palutena promises to give you if you get to the courtyard. If you didn't, go back and get the key. Once you're at the courtyard, Palutena will give you...her patented monster pheromone! BOSS BATTLE: 4 HEAD OF THE HEWDRAW It's pretty easy, actually, because all you have to do is just shoot. And wait patiently until he's down. Get the snacks ahead. Turn around and go the opposite direction. Defeat enemies along the way. Eventually, you'll see a jump pad. Get on it. Now you're in a well. Let the green arrows guide you to the lake where Hewdraw is. After you've gotten out of the well, you'll find a treasure chest. Open it, and you'll obtain Tiger Claws. Go up the staircase, and go to the jump pad behind you. Walk on it. You jump to a platform and get ambushed defeat all of the enemies and proceed down the ramp. Get the Drink of the Gods to fully heal you. Get through the door to fight evil. BOSS BATTLE 5: HEWDRAW REBORN Quite easy, actually, just shoot his head continously until he receeds into the water. When he does this, two orange lights will appear. Shoot them until Hewdraw will soar out and land in front of you. Attack him continously until goes back in the water. Soon, he'll pop out again and then your job is to shoot his head and cycle these phases over and over until he's down. Defeated! Go back to: Chapter IX: Medusa's Final Battle. (NOTE: There are 9 types of weapons: Staff, Bow, Club, Orbitars, Blade, Claws, Palm, Cannon, and Arm. They each have different abilities to use for advantages!)